


Steve Wants His Dream to Come True

by ERamos9696



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696
Summary: Steve has been dreaming about Danny, the family, and what life would be if dreams came true.  Leave it to Charlie to get both men to realize what they really want.





	Steve Wants His Dream to Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happy29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/gifts), [foxy_abb98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy_abb98/gifts), [stevedannolover100781](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/gifts), [Sue2556](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sue2556), [DominicRichenel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominicRichenel/gifts), [BabyCSwarek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyCSwarek/gifts), [ConnyKeksi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnyKeksi/gifts), [Miek1976](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miek1976/gifts), [NatalieRyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/gifts), [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts), [jlc17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlc17/gifts), [11chance11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/11chance11/gifts).



> I can't tell you how many times we have been over this, the fact that McDanno has not happened on the show yet blows my mind. Hang in there my McDanno brothers and sisters. We must remain strong. Until then, we have each other through our fan fic.

 

Steve woke up as soon as he felt the weight on his chest.  His instincts would have had him go into self-defense mode, but he had learned, after being in the same position many times, that he was not in danger.  He opened his eyes to see the smiling Charlie.

 

“Daddy, do you have pancakes?”  Charlie went into his serious face.

 

 _Daddy_.  Steve loved being called that.  “Well, not on me. Why, do you have pancakes?”  He flipped Charlie onto the pillow next to him and started to tickle the boy in search of pancakes.  “Are they here?”

 

“No!”  Charlie giggled as he continued to say the same thing.  Finally he was able to gather enough breath to yell, “Gracie!  Help!”

 

Gracie walked into Steve’s bedroom.  “Charlie!”

 

Steve put his hand up to warn her, “I’m searching for pancakes!”

 

“Help!” Charlie pleaded one more time.

 

Gracie pulled Steve’s arm back to knock him onto the pillow and held his arm as Charlie jumped on Steve’s other arm.  Steve could have easily gotten out of their hold, but he didn’t. Instead he pretended to be pinned under them. “Help!”

 

Danny stood at the door with his arms crossed watching their children holding down his husband.  “When are you going to learn just to give into the pancakes demand?”

 

Steve woke up.  

 

At least he thought he was awake.  

 

He looked down at his stopwatch and hit the END button.  He looked up to see both an older Gracie and Charlie come out of the water.  Both smiled at him as he handed them their towels.

 

Charlie wiped down his chest and asked, “How did we do, Dad?”

 

Steve showed both of them their time which resulted in high fives for all of them.  

 

Steve put his arms around both of them.  “Pretty soon you’ll be faster than me, my baby seals.”

 

“Stop calling them that!  They’re not babies anymore!” Danny shouted from the window.

 

“Is that true?” Steve asked Grace.

 

They all stopped and both kids stepped in front of him to face him.  

 

“No, Dad.  We’ll always be your babies.”  Grace smiled and turned to Charlie to agree with her.  

 

“Of course.”  Charlie’s smile was bigger than his sister’s.  

 

Steve felt the warmth in their hands as they held his and walked him to the house.  There he could see Danny and his toothy grin at the sliding glass door waiting for the three of them. Steve checked him out with his board shorts and tight shirt and-

 

His alarm never failed to wake him up and the worst time and he found himself with his dick standing at attention.  

 

He would have to take care of it in the shower.  He had promised the kids that he would be there for breakfast.

 

Before Steve completely walked through the door, Charlie was jumping on him.  “Good morning Uncle Steve!”

 

Steve spun him around and through some move that they had practiced many times before, he whipped Charlie over his shoulder and Charlie was now hanging on Steve’s back.

 

Gracie was two steps behind her brother and greeted her uncle with a hug and kiss.  When he kissed the top of her head, he realized how much he missed the smell of her strawberry shampoo.

 

“Uncle Steve, you’re not going to believe what Mrs. Crankyberry wrote on my paper!”  Gracie and Steve had given Grace’s English teacher that name at the beginning of the semester.

 

“Tell me, Baby.”  Steve watched as she started for her bedroom, probably to retrieve the essay.

 

“I’m Baby!” Charlie chimed in from the top of Steve’s head.

 

Steve flipped Charlie over so that he was holding him face to face.  “You’re my Baby Boy.” He put Charlie down and held his hand as Charlie led him to the kitchen.

 

Danny was in front of the stove putting the final touches into breakfast. Steve walked over to him giving him a half-bro hug that was the best he could do without interrupting Danny’s concentration on breakfast.  Danny leaned into it but then continued on with flipping the French toast.

 

“What? No, pancakes?”  Steve felt that there would be pancakes.

 

“We had pancakes yesterday.  We can’t eat pancakes everyday, ”  Danny used his hand and the spatula for emphasis.  “They both get flipped. I’m sure these will kill you just as fast.”

 

Steve took a moment to check Danny out.  He was in his jeans, the ones that he had to cuff at the bottom.  His shirt said _Navy_ on it.  

 

“I’ve been looking for that.”  Steve pointed to the shirt when Danny looked away from the frying pan.

 

“Well, had you not left it here, you would have found it.”  He went on with his cooking.

 

Charlie was now on the chair ready to make his move.  Steve positioned himself and Charlie flew onto his back.

 

Steve turned to the door when he heard Gracie say, “She took off points for the comma errors.”

 

Steve took the paper out of her hand. “The comma can go there.  Where did she go to college?”

 

Gracie sat down and said, “I can look it up.”  She started to Google her teacher’s name.

 

It was a rhetorical question but Steve liked how she took him seriously.  He put Charlie back down, so he could get on the chair again.

 

Grace stood up at the same time Charlie was leaping onto Steve knocking her phone out of her hand. Gracie yelped but picked the phone up.

 

“Sorry, Gracie.”  Charlie was as sincere as a six-year-old could be.

 

“It’s okay, Bro.  No damage. See?”

 

Danno turned to see what all the clamor was about.  “Steven! Can you please put our son down before he does break something?”

 

And there it was; _our son._  Danny realized what he said as it came out of his mouth.  He set the pan aside to face Steve. Grace caught it too and her eyes widened as she turned to Steve to see his reaction.  Steve just had a blank stare on his face, trying to process what had just happened. Charlie had no clue to what was going on as he hanged upside down from Steve.

 

Danny finally broke the silence with, “Gracie, take your brother to wash his hands.”

 

Steve put Charlie down to follow his sister.  

 

“But Gracie, I did wash my hands.”  Charlie did his best to give a small protest.

 

“Sure you did.  This time we’re gonna use soap.”  Grace knew that her father and Steve needed time to talk.

 

“Race you.” Charlie started for the bathroom with Grace on his heels.

 

“No running in the house!”  Both men yelled. Both men listened to see if they had stopped.  They had.

 

Danny made sure all the burners were off and then took a step closer to Steve.  “Hey,” it was almost a mumble, “I know this is awkward. Sorry.”

 

Steve took a step closer to Danny.  “I need you to shut up.”

 

Confused, Danny asked, “What, are you pissed?”

 

“For me, just please shut up.  I need to get this off my chest now, or it’s not going to happen, okay?”

 

Danny wanted to ask, but instead he crossed his arms with the _huh_ expression he gave sometimes and let Steve continue.

 

“I want him to be my son.  I want Gracie to be my daughter, too.”

 

“Do you want me to die and will them to you?”  Danny felt confused.

 

“Did I ask you to not talk?  Please. This is hard for me.”  Steve took a breath so he could continue.

 

Danny nodded _yes_.

 

“Babe, I’ve been having dreams about us all being a family.  Pancakes in the morning. Taking the kids to school.”

 

“That’s not a dream, we do that.”  Danny could see how Steve was getting frustrated by his interruptions and then raised his right hand swearing to stop.

 

“And then there’s me and you.  Danny, every time I touch you, it’s like a bolt of electricity travels through my body.  Not like when WoFat tortured me, but like a happy bolt.” Steve paused to see if Danny was going to say anything.

 

Danny gave him the hand sign to continue.

 

“I’ve been having these total sexual dreams about us, and I didn’t want to say anything to you because I thought you would wig out.”  He paused again to see Danny’s reaction.

 

Danny just gave him the, _What me?_ shrug and waited for Steve to continue.

 

Steve took this as a positive sign and stepped into Danny’s personal space.  When Danny didn’t move, Steve continued with, “I want us to be more than partners.  I want us to be, you know, partners. All right? I want to have breakfast with you all the time.  I want to help Gracie with schoolwork all the time. I don’t want Charlie jumping on me forever.  That kid grows an inch everyday. But I want him jumping on me until I can’t handle it anymore.”

 

Steve leaned his face in so that Danny could feel his lips against his cheek.  “And I want to do this, okay?”

 

Danny closed his eyes and could feel Steve’s lips on his own.  He could smell the cologne that he had bought him on his birthday.  He could feel Steve’s hands grabbing his ass to pull him in closer as if they could get any closer.  They could. And now he was feeling Steve. All of Steve.

 

The moment came to a crashing halt when the kids came through the kitchen door.  Grace’s smile lit up the room. Danny turned around to hide Steve’s hardening penis.

 

Grace, being able to read her father’s mind, took Charlie back out of the kitchen.  “I forgot to wash my hands.”

 

Danny turned back around to his partner witnessing Steve’s blushing face as he could hear the kids argue walking back to the bathroom.

 

“You’ll get used to it.  Trust me. It’s okay for me to talk now, right?”   Danny wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist.

 

“It depends on what you are going to say.”  Steve was hoping that Danny was on the same page and knew he was when Danny stood up on the balls of his feet to kiss him again.

 

When they both stopped to breathe, Danny proclaimed, “I want to tell you that I want your dream too.”

 

“Yeah?”  Steve asked as he started to rock them both, part happy dance, part wanting to jump out of his skin.

 

“Yes, you animal.  You think this is the only t-shirt I have in this house?”

 

“Well, you’re going to have to wash it tonight so I have something to wear tomorrow.”  

 

They kissed again.

 

“Danno?  Uncle Steve?  I’m hungry.” Both men laughed and told the kids breakfast was ready.  

 

 

Ten years from now, Steve will be able to tell you what they had for breakfast the morning that he and Danny got together.  He will be able to tell you what shirt Danny was wearing and how many pieces of French toast Charlie ate. But what he will be very happy to tell you is that, that was the morning that his dream finally came true.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To Christina:  
> Even when I do not dedicate something I have written to you, remember that it is because of you. (That sentence is so awkward. See, another reason why I need you in my life.) 
> 
> To Everyone I Dedicated This Work To:  
> Thank you for being a reader and thank you for taking the time to leave comments. Those words give any writer the fuel to write more. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own or pretend to own the characters of the television show, "Hawaii Five-0".


End file.
